His Secret
by SparklyTeardrop
Summary: A story where Therese wasn't the only one who cheated but so did Camille.
1. Chapter 1

In a small and dimly-lit building, three people moved in from the countryside. Camille Raquin, who recently married Therese, was offered a job that would help support his mother and new wife.

A few months after their move, the new business Madame Raquin established was starting to become successful. Although, her son wasn't aware that his wife was having an affair with Laurent LeClaire. Therese honestly loved Camille, but he couldn't give her what he wanted. He was weak and ill, she needed a man that could please her in love and in bed. But was Camille really frail and fragile?

* * *

><p>"Camille, I need you to send this paperwork to one of our business partners" One of the employees higher in power told the male Raquin. Even though he thought that personally delivering paperwork was unusual, he still complied.<p>

Later, he found himself in front of a jewelry shop. It's entrance seemed simple yet elegant, the glass of the shop was crystal clear which he assumed was from the constant wiping everyday. From the glass he could see a woman with brown hair dutifully arranging the jewelries inside the shop. Camille opened the door and heard the ring of a bell.

"These were supposed to be given to you." He said and put the papers carefully on the glass display.

"Oh, you're the one they sent? Are you new in the company? They usually ask Robert or William to give me these." She stated with a smile. Her brown eyes sparkling with friendliness.

"I'm Camille Raquin, I just started a few months ago."

"Clara, Clara Lamar" The woman said as she grabbed the paperwork from the table and went through a door.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do they give you those papers personally." He asked while she was still in another room.

As she returned she began to say. "I have an investment in the company and they usually order jewelry from me to sell in other countries." Clara bent down to grab two boxes stacked together and handed it to Camille.

"So here's the usual lot, and you should bring that back and give it to Thomas. Be careful not to-" She was interrupted as she saw Camille struggling to hold the boxes.

"Hey are you alright?"

"I'm not really the strongest person. I have a sickness you see."

"Well then I'll help you." Clara went to close the doors of the shop and made sure that no one would be able to steal any of the valuables inside the store.

"You don't have to do this you know. I don't want to be a bother."

"It's alright Camille, I was hoping to take a walk this afternoon." Both of them were quiet and then halfway from their destination Camille asked a question.

"So how did you get involved in the company?"

"Well... my grandfather, from my mother's side, invested in the company when he was young."

"Where are your parents now?"

Clara bit her lip but said. "My father left my mother when I was still young and then my mother died when I was fifteen since then I've been all alone. I still managed since my mother showed me how to run the business and make the jewelry, though I still get a fair amount of money through the investment. Now that's enough of my past, we're already here and here's the other box."

"I'll see you around Camille." She said then waved off and left.

* * *

><p>That night Camille thought of how somebody cared for him aside from his own mother and Therese. He also thought of how beautiful the jewelries inside her shop looked. He assumed that Clara was very skillful to make every single one of the accessories she make look intricate.<p>

Even though he was curious about Clara Lamar he wasn't able to visit her until next week. He opened the door of the shop again and found her on a ladder putting a box on a shelf.

"Clara" The said woman turned her head and saw Camille holding another bundle of paperwork.

"Camille! I thought I would've seen you sooner." She grabbed the papers and went to place it in the usual spot behind the shop.

She came back and saw Camille still standing in the same spot as before. "Well it was nice to see you again"

"W-wait you don't have anything to deliver to the company?" He surprisingly found himself disappointed.

"Sorry, but I only need to give them jewelry at least twice a month."

"I was hoping we would be able to take a stroll"

"Well I assume it is your lunch break, right?" She asked and he nodded. "Then let's go out and eat."

* * *

><p>After that encounter, the two took lunch together every single day Camille had work. One day they were walking along the park after eating their lunch.<p>

"You know sometimes I feel guilty." Camille said after throwing another pebble across the lake.

"What for?" Asked Clara who was seated on a blanket behind him.

"Because, I think I spend more time with you than I do with my wife or my mother."

"Really? I didn't know you had a wife. What's her name?"

"Therese."

"How did you two meet?"

"She went to live with us when I has young. Her father left her with us. You know sometimes I don't feel like she's happy." Camille told Clara and then sat next to her.

"How come?"

"Sometimes I see her, staring at something blankly. She's keeping something from me I just know it." He said and then he started coughing. Clara instantly tried to soothe his back and tried to make him breathe normally.

"I should go or I'll be late in going back to the office."

Clara was left at the park pondering over her thoughts. She hugged her knees at the thought of Camille having a wife but whatever she did, she couldn't quite picture him with someone else beside him. She found herself missing his company once he disappeared. His wife was lucky to have someone like him, even with his faults.

* * *

><p>The next day Camille went by the shop at his usual time. He didn't see Clara at the shop but heard noises from behind the glass building. He entered the store and went to the source of the noise. At a corner, he saw Clara hammering away pieces of metal.<p>

"Clara?"

"Oh Camille! I didn't hear you come in. Sorry about the mess." She said while standing up from her seat. She tried to set aside the mess on her table, but found it impossible since her work area was always dusty and disordered.

"No, no it's quite alright." He said. Camille was surprised to see Clara without a dress on, she usually wears something with laces or frills but now she was only wearing a white top and some pants, which is completely understandable because of her work.

"I can't accompany you today. You see I have gems arriving and I have to get them."

"Well, how about I accompany you?"

"It's half way across town, Camille. I don't think the trip would be beneficiary to your health."

"I can do it. Don't worry about me."

She sighed then said "Fine."

* * *

><p>After she change in a more appropriate outfit, they went to their destination and talked about insignificant things while walking. They fetched the gems from a shop and had to take the bags back to Clara's home.<p>

"When we were still at the countryside Therese would always make sure that I take my medicine every single day. She was always there for me."

"You love her?"

"Honestly, I'm not entirely sure. You see, aside from my mother she was the only one who ever showed interest towards me."

"Did you ever ha-" Clara started but was interrupted when she was pushed to the ground by Camille and a carriage passed them as they laid on the ground.

"You alright?" He asked her as she went to pick up some of the gems that spilled out the bag.

"Yes, yes I think I'm f-" She gasped in pain as she stepped on her right foot. Camille inspected her ankle and predicted that it was sprained. While her left cheek was marred by dirt and blood, she probably has a cut there because of her fall.

He had to carry the bags of jewels while Clara held onto walls for support, though Camille coughed from time to time because he wasn't used to the weight he had to carry. When they arrived at the shop the sun was already setting and Clara quickly went to find a chair.

"You could just put them down anywhere and you should leave too. I assume your wife and mother are worried about your absence." She said as she lifted her foot onto a stool. Camille surprised her though, as he went to remove her boots and socks.

"You don't have to do that Camille."

"No it's my duty as your friend to make sure you're alright." Clara found herself silent as he treated her right ankle. Afterwards, he returned with a cloth and a basin filled with water. He tended on the wound on her cheek and Clara was staring at his face. First his eyes then later her line of sight descended to his lips.

"Am I only a friend to you?" She asked. He met her eyes shocked by the question and saw her beautiful brown orbs. She didn't know what came over her to ask such question. Neither did she know, when she felt something more than friendship towards the frail young man.

"Well you're more than that, you're my best friend" He said cheekily trying to laugh off his nervousness and went back to wiping the blood from her wound.

She lifted his chin with her fingers and looked at him straight in the eyes. If she would say anything to him, it would have to be now. Mustering up all her courage she said to him "But I don't want us be just friends." Afterwards, she kissed him with all the passion she had. Even though Camille was inexperienced and shy, he was still a good kisser.

He was surprised at first but after regaining his senses he pushed her away. "I have a wife Clara. We shouldn't be doing this."

Clara stood up slowly and used the arm of the chair as a support then asked. "Do you love her?" She was not like this, no not at all. She wouldn't steal a man who was already married but because of their conversations she knew that he wasn't happy, neither was his wife. So what's stopping them?

"I have told you so many times that she's my everything!"

"Yes but do you love her?"

"C-Clara, I can't just-"

"Do you love her?" She asked once again and was answered by silence.

"You said so yourself Camille, you doubt if she even holds your heart. Why not give it to me?" She asked desperately. This man who strode into her life so innocently, now held her heart. She knew this was wrong but god, did she love him.

"I can't do this to Therese." He said as he walked to the shop's door

"But you can do this to me?" Clara asked as she limped on one foot towards the man. Camille stopped himself from reaching the door knob after hearing her statement.

"I can show you how to love. I can be everything you want. I can show you so many things you do not know." She was on the verge of crying now and her thoughts kept repeating two words. 'Please stay. Please stay. Please stay'

Camille turned around and walked swiftly towards her. They were only centimeters apart when he whispered. "Show me."

Clara took no second thought as she kissed him. They managed to go to her bed through their heaps of passion. Camille laid on the bed as she furiously took her and his clothes off.

"I'm not that experienced in this area Clara."

"I don't care. Just love me Camille." She furiously kissed him as she guided him to fondle with her breasts. Her nipples fully erect a few second later. She was on top of him, and she clawed through his back as he put one of her breasts into his mouth. She nipped on his ear as she gasped when she felt his fingers inside her. He pumped her furiously, then added another finger and then another as she could do nothing but moan from pleasure.

She felt herself coming closer and closer when she stopped Camille. He pouted a little and then she smirked. "Not yet."

He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly went inside her. Clara gasped as she felt herself being stretched by him. "You alright?"

She nodded and he started moving slowly inside her. Though Camille took his time because of his condition, Clara felt happy as she finally had him in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Clara woke up wrapped in sheets, _alone_. Camille and his clothes were nowhere to be found. She felt lonely again but she rose from bed, took a bath and got dressed.

The next time she saw Camille was a week afterwards. He arrived at her shop at lunch time and she was eating a stew she cooked at a table behind the shop. As Clara held the bell of her store, she quickly went to see who entered the shop and expected to find a customer.

"Welco-" She was cut-off in mid-sentence as she saw Camille. She went back to her meal and didn't bother to talk to him.

"Clara wait! Clara!" He shouted and then coughed afterwards.

"Go away Camille."

"Just listen to me!" He said as he slammed his hands onto the table.

"No you listen to me." She stood up and faced him. "You left and didn't even bother to talk to me afterwards. What the hell Camille?"

"I missed you and I'm sorry I didn't visit you, I was confused. Please Clara." He whispered the last part then kissed her.

She resisted his advance then said "Oh go back to your wife, Therese." She was pouring out her rage towards him. All the loneliness she felt when he didn't come back to her. Camille quickly tried to contain the angered Clara with a hug and soothed her with kind words.

"I love you, but we can't be together yet. If only I would've met you sooner."

After calming down, she found herself falling back to his trap. She was a lost kitten without him and she would follow him anywhere, even to the ends of the Earth. She loved him so much that she would do anything for him.

* * *

><p>The following days they sneaked off together because of their secret affair. His wife and mother didn't even suspect a thing. One day, another employee was asked to deliver the paperwork to Clara.<p>

"Thanks Robert."

"You're welcome Clara. Aren't you growing more beautiful everyday." He said she then giggled afterwards. She was easily flustered whenever someone gave her a compliment since she was deprived of it when she was young.

"Stop with the complements already, besides where's Camille he's usually the one to deliver these to me."

"Right here" A voice interrupted them. Camille entered the shop a few seconds ago and heard their conversation. He was seething. It was the first time he felt jealous since it was the first time he honestly loved someone.

"Camille, surprised to see you here." Robert said then went to face Clara. "Well then goodbye Clara."

Once he was outside, Camille locked the door and dragged Clara behind the shop. She complained about his strong grip but it went to deaf ears.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?" She asked because she cannot fathom why Camille would be so angry.

"You. Like. Him."

"No I do not!" Clara denied quickly since it was the truth but he was blinded by jealousy and wanted to do something drastic. Something that would remind Clara that she was his and only his. Camille forced her on the bed, despite of his weak condition and pinned her on the mattress as he went to kiss her neck.

"Camille, calm down." She pleaded as he wasted no time in claiming his price. Afterwards, she was both wet and moaning as he forcefully slammed himself inside her. Clara found herself screaming in both pleasure and pain.

He suddenly coughed and she found herself worried then whispered. "You can slow down."

"No! I want to hear you scream Clara, because you're mine." He growled. Clara was both terrified and seduced at the same time, since she never saw Camille like this in the months that they were together. But she was amazed by his new animalistic side.

"Yours" She moaned again, her voice rasp from all her screaming.

"Who do you belong to?" Another slam.

"You, Camille!" She screamed again. They made love for hours that afternoon, they didn't stop until they were satisfied or until they couldn't move a muscle. Clara's head was on Camille's chest and he was combing her hair through his fingers.

"You should go back." She said and then rose from the bed with the sheets to cover her body, even though every inch of her body was screaming not to move. She picked Camille's clothes on the floor and gave it to him. She turned her back and was about to get dressed when Camille grabbed her wrist. She sat on his lap and put her forehead against his.

"I want to be with you." He confessed.

"Me too. I want to wake up next to you every morning." She said and nuzzled her head at the crook of his shoulder.

"I want to make love to you every night." She then nibbled on his neck.

"I want to have children with you." She nibbled on his ear.

"I'm sorry." Camille said and with that he went back to his home. To his mother. To his _wife_.

* * *

><p>The next day Camille anxiously went to Clara's shop and saw her lying on her bed half-naked already expecting his visit.<p>

"I have something to tell you." He said nervously as she stared up the ceiling of her room.

"What did I do now?"

"I had to make up an excuse to my mother why I was late last night and I may have accidentally told her your name."

"What?" Clara rose from the bed in surprise and looked at him.

"Don't worry they don't suspect a thing, but my mother wants to know who you are."

"So I'm going to meet your mother and wife?" She said and her thought were echoing on the last word she said. 'Wife. I'm going to meet his wife.'

"Yes, you'll meet them tomorrow. It's mahjong night."

* * *

><p>Clara arrived escorted by Camille in front of his house. Even though she was uncomfortable with the events she expected to transpire tonight, she still put up a strong front. Clara was wearing a red long-sleeved dress, with roses designing her attire. Her hair was in a braided bun and she was holding a small box containing a necklace that was to be given to Camille's mother. They entered together and went to the table where everyone was gathered.<p>

"Mother this is Clara."

"Hello, Madame Raquin. I'm Clara Lamar it's nice to make your acquaintance. Your son Camille said you liked necklaces so I thought you would like this." She said then handed the box to Madame.

"Why thank you dear,why don't you take a seat." Clara sat down next to Camille and was included in the game.

"So how did you and Camille meet?"

"I met him through his work. He was sent to give me paperwork from the company." She said as she put a mahjong down the table.

"Well I'm glad my son has made a friend." Madame said and Clara tried to hide her smirk as she intertwined her hand with Camille's beneath the table.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Clara excused herself to get a drink. She wandered through the rooms and finally found the kitchen. When she finally filled a glass she found with water, Clara walked back to the table. Along the way, she stopped by a painting and through closer inspection she realized it was a portrait of Camille.<p>

"Do you like it?" A man, she remembered was named Laurent, asked her. He was escorted by Camille's wife, which was peculiar.

"No. Did you paint this?" She asked still looking at the painting.

"Yes he did." Therese answered for him.

"Clara, your presence is missed at the tabl-" Camille burst through the door but stopped his statement because he realized others were there.

"I didn't know he painted you, Camille. Did you like this portrait?" She asked finally facing the three.

"Well yes, the painting captures my soul."

"It doesn't capture every piece if his soul." She said while looking at Laurent straight in the eyes. "Can I talk to you Therese?"

The two woman walked to a secluded part of the building and once Clara was sure no one was around she finally spoke.

"I'll be honest with you. I know that you and Laurent are having an affair, but please don't hurt Camille."

"I don't know what you're talking about Clara."

"You can't fool me, though I can keep it a secret but please consider how Camille feels. He has everything you could need and much more" With that she walked away leaving a surprised Therese.

"I'm gonna head home now." Clara said to Camille in front of their shop.

"How about I walk you home?"

"No Camille, your mother would be worried and your wife.." She drifted off as she remembered how Therese would look at Laurent.

"I need to tell you something." She said seriously and looked around to see if anyone was listening to them.

"I think Therese is cheating on you."

"What? With whom?"

"Laurent."

"What no, that's impossible."

"Do you care Camille?" Clara asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know."

Clara gave a sigh of defeat and said. "Goodbye Camille."


	3. Chapter 3

Clara was out having a stroll when she saw Therese together with Laurent. She quickly went to walk the other way when Laurent called out her name.

"Clara! How about you accompany us for a boat ride?" He asked once he caught up with her.

"I'm sorry Laurent but I have to-" She was interrupted when he grabbed her wrists and said "I suggest you come with us or else we might cause a scene."

Clara reluctantly went in the boat and she was now staring at Laurent trying to convince Therese to climb in too. She didn't know what would happen to her, but she knew that it wasn't going to be good.

Once Therese was in the boat, Laurent slowly rowed them down the river. They didn't talk during the boat ride and Laurent rowed them in a separate direction from prying eyes. She expected Laurent to lift the oar and row again but was surprised when he used it to hit her. When she was in the river after taking a few more hits, she was struggling to stay afloat because Laurent slammed the hard wood against her again and again. Clara wanted to scream for help but the oar hit her head and it was already causing her to fade into unconsciousness.

'Let go Clara' She heard the voice of a woman and she finally stopped fighting her pain and drifted off in the river.

'Wake up.'

'Wake up, dear'

'It's time to wake up.'

Clara woke with a cough and released the water she swallowed from drowning. She turned her body over and saw the sky in purple and orange hues. Her dress was wet and she assumed that her body was covered in cuts and bruises. Despite her pain, she pushed herself to stand up and seek shelter. If Therese and Laurent were to know she was still alive, they might try another attempt to kill her.

The sky was already dark when Clara got back to her shop. She went to unlock the front door and went to discard her wet garments.

"Clara." She looked up and saw Camille standing in the middle of her shop.

"If you don't have anything to say to me, I suggest you get out." She continued on removing her corset and was thankful that the only light available in her house was at her room, so he couldn't see what she looked like. She went past him and went to her bathroom to inspect her bruises in the mirror. Her face had a purple bruise at the left side of her forehead at the end of her ribcage another bruise was forming. Her neck and left arm were the ones that took most of the damage because different colors spread across her skin.

"Clara!" Camille said in shocked as he saw her bruised body. "What happened to you? Are you alright?"

"Get out of my house Camille!" She ordered and grabbed a nightgown to sleep for the night.

"No! Who did this to you?"

"Laurent and your fucking wife." She said as she struggled to put on the dress. Camille helped her put on the dress despite his anger and rage.

"I need you to leave, I don't want your wife to try and end my life again." She said as she carefully laid down on her bed. Camille went to lay down on the bed on her right side and snuggled against her while trying to avoid her bruises.

"I'll stay with you forever." He whispered. Clara was too tired to argue against him and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, once Camille visited the doctor to get medicine for Clara he went home at noon to face a guilty-looking Therese. His mother was at another side of the shop trying not to meet her son's eyes.<p>

"Where were you Camille?"

"I had to take care of something, Mother." He said and went to leave the two, but his Mother asked him something that made him stop. "Have you heard the news?"

"What news?"

"Clara drowned in the river yesterday. Laurent and Therese were with her but they couldn't save her in time."

"Have they found the body yet?" He asked is back turned on the two trying to hide his anger.

"No not yet, but Therese was terrified of what happened. She came here last night with a fever."

"Let me rest for tonight Mother."

* * *

><p>The following day Clara was pushing herself not to be bothered by the pain. She snuck into Camille's house through a door and saw him anxiously waiting for her.<p>

"They're already there. It's the first time I'll see Laurent after what happened."

"Just don't overreact Camille." He wanted to argue with her statement but instead calmed himself.

They planned to confront Therese and Laurent in front of Madame so that Camille wouldn't do anything drastic. He went to climb down the stairs with Clara not following him. When he saw Laurent his anger boiled up inside him and went to do the only thing in his mind: punch him. Madame Raquin was surprised by her son's actions and went get him off Laurent.

"Camille! What has gotten into you?"

"He killed her Mother. They planned to kill Clara." He said while coughing.

"Now son don't jump into conclusions. Explain this to me."

While Camille tried to explain to his Mother, Laurent grabbed the nearest object near him which was a cane. He slowly went forward to the unaware Camille and pointed the piece of wood towards him. Clara seeing his movements, went to search for any object that may have a leverage against him and saw a knife.

Therese was arguing with herself if she could become a witness to another death. She was already having nightmares about what happened to Clara, she didn't know what would happen to her sanity if Camille dies.

"Hurt him and I'll kill you" Clara said while pointing the knife towards Laurent's neck. He quickly let go of the cane and switched places so that she was beside Camille.

"Get everything you have Madame. We're moving." The elder woman quickly followed and the two couples were left facing one another.

"Your murder attempt will be forgotten as long as you two stay the hell away from us. That's all we ask for, we won't report you to any living soul." Clara said to them and the two decided to agree as they both did not want to end up in prison.

Once Madame knew what happened between Therese and Camille, she didn't question the two again. The dress shop was moved to the jewelry shop and they made quite a profit from selling the property. They all agreed to stop doing the mahjong nights but instead help each other in their business.

* * *

><p>Six months passed by, their lives were filled with rumors and critiques though some opinions bothered them they learned to ignore them. The employees of Camille's company was holding a meeting to announce promotions of some of their staff. Camille was a few meters across Laurent, the two didn't have any conversation aside from work ever since that fateful day.<p>

Clara was working on dinner with the help of Madame when Camille arrived home. He went to walk over the two and only had a smile on his face. Clara who was used to a cheery welcome turned around to ask him what's wrong.

"I got promoted!" He announced and his Mother instantly turned her head to ask. "What?"

"I was one of the employees promoted this afternoon."

The two woman just stared at him in shock then said. "Congratulations."

The next day Camille was scheduled to meet with a doctor for his sickness. Clara was left at home to create jewelries while Madame was busy attending to the shop.

"I'm back." Camille shouted and Clara went to greet him. She saw him feeling guilty and instantly felt something wrong.

"What did you do now?"

"Hello." From Camille's back Therese appeared.

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking?"<p>

"Look I saw her at the hospital and found out she was pregnant. Pregnant Clara!"

"Then why can't Laurent take care of her?"

"He's beating her. Besides I owe her for taking care of me all those years, I'm just repaying her."

"Don't you remember that she tried to kill me? Or that Laurent will do anything to get her back?"

"He doesn't know she's here, Clara!

"Fine, but if anything happens to me or your mother it's your fault."

With that she left and went to exit the shop and went to the only place she could think- the cemetery.

* * *

><p>She was staring at a gravestone with the name of Elizabeth Lamar, her mother. She traced the name of her mother and left a single pink tulip.<p>

"Watch over me, Mother." She whispered to the air and went to walk back home.

When Clara returned, the lights of the shop were already off and the only one left was at her bedroom. Inside, she quietly changed into a proper attire for bed. Camille was already dozing off at his side of the bed and she assumed that Therese was at the other bedroom at the attic.

The next day Clara was busy creating new pieces of jewelry while she let Madame deal with Therese. At the middle of the afternoon, she got a headache and decided to dose off. When Camille returned at 3 in the afternoon, due to his new promotion, he found his Mother busy instructing Therese what dress to sew.

"Where's Clara?"

"Upstairs dear, she's been feeling a terrible headache ever since the afternoon." His Mother answered and he quickly went upstairs to check on her. He found Clara peacefully sleeping on their bed with her corset loose and shoes off. He decided to let her rest and went downstairs.

Later Clara woke up as the sun set, she quickly realized it was time for dinner. She made herself presentable to go downstairs. When she was about to open the door of their room, her vision started to get fuzzy and then she blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Clara slowly opened her eyes to find that it was morning already. She was at the hospital faced by the white ceiling of the building. Camille, was seated on a chair next to her, asleep. Using her hands, she woke him up to get some answers.

"Hey." He greeted her when he woke up.

"What happened?"

"Your pregnant."

"What?" She asked in panic.

"You're about a month pregnant, your are happy right?" He asked in worry that Clara wouldn't be too thrilled about the news. After she processed everything she smiled at him.

Because of her pregnancy Camille and Madame acted like she could give birth anytime, even though she wasn't that far into the pregnancy. Surprisingly, Therese gave her advice on how to handle the early stages of pregnancy.

* * *

><p>A few months passed, and they found themselves waiting for Therese to give birth to her baby. After the painful process of giving birth, she now laid her eyes upon a charming baby boy. She was now at the shop tending to the her child named, Franz.<p>

"I know she's here." A slurred voice interrupted the silence of the shop.

"Laurent, who are you talking about?" The voice of Madame Raquin was heard.

Therese upon hearing the noise put down the sleeping Franz in his crib and cautiously walked to the entranceway separating the house from the shop. Unfortunately for her, Laurent saw the woman and marched towards her while Madame Raquin tried to stop him.

"You are coming home with me." He said then chased after Therese. He quickly caught her while Madame was clinging onto his waist trying to stop him.

"We're back." Camille's voice rang throughout the shop as the bell was rung. "We were having a hard time squeezing through the market place but we managed."

"Mother? Therese?" Clara asked as she went to find the two in the house. She was due in two months and her belly was as big as ever. She was never alone due to the constant worrying of everyone and this day was no exception.

Camille who was busy setting down the things they bought wasn't aware of what was happening until he heard a shriek.

"Clara?" He ran towards the source of her voice and found his mother unconscious on the ground while Therese was being held by Laurent. Clara was trying to cover the crib of Franz so that he wasn't seen by his father.

"You returned to him? After everything we've been through, you still found sanctuary in Camille?" He shouted at the terrified woman who was crying out mercy. Camille was trying to find a weapon to protect him and Clara. He found an old blade, which they used to make the jewelry in the shop, it wasn't the perfect weapon but it was good enough.

He readied himself then ran towards Laurent, who was obviously drunk. Therese was thrown towards the other side so he could protect himself. Laurent dodged the blade and knocked it out of Camille's hands and was fighting him with his fists. Due to his condition, Camille was obviously not a good fighter so he was now on the floor after taking a few punches. Clara finally took action and grabbed an iron rod, which they used for the fireplace. She successfully crept towards him and stabbed him with the rod. She quickly went to the unconscious Camille to check if he was alright.

Laurent still had his willpower and was fighting to stay conscious, so he grabbed the blade that Camille once held. He thought that if he was going to die, he might as well take someone with him. He was about to stab Clara's back when Therese came in between them.

Clara heard the shriek of pain and saw Therese protect her. The two ex-lovers now laid on the wooden floor.

"No Therese, come back please." Clara surprisingly found herself begging for the woman who saved her to come back. "You still have to take care of Franz. Please, please, please."

"Take care of him for me Clara. You deserve everything." She said. Slowly she found her eyesight gone and every memory she had flashed through her head. She realized she made mistakes in her life especially when she betrayed Camille, but she wouldn't change it because once she laid eyes on her baby boy she was happy.

* * *

><p>A funeral took place a few days later and then Clara gave birth to a girl who they named Theresa. Camille and Clara often woke up during the night because of nightmares. They were both scarred by what took place in the shop luckily Madame Raquin wasn't aware of what happened. They only explained to authorities that a drunk mad man went into the shop and conducted a fight against Therese, killing her in the process. And that stabbing Laurent was only self-defense, they were lucky enough that they were believed and didn't end up in the grace of court.<p>

They raised a family together, Franz was treated like their own while their daughter Theresa looked a lot like her mother. Soon, they were blessed with twins the oldest being a boy named Lucas and the youngest was a girl named Marie. Their life together wasn't easy, as they tried to heal each other's scars while raising children. But they were happy and that was all that mattered.


	5. Letter from the Author

Honestly I don't like to write sex scenes. It was my first time to do such a thing and it was weird. My fave chapter would have to be in Chapter 1 since there was that one scene that I could imagine in my head. Those were the words that I would always imagine to say to my crushes. I'm weird. Aren't I?

.

.

Anyways if you're reading this, then congrats you've finished my story. Honestly "In Secret" is not a very good film but the acting and the graphics was great. It's just that the plot is so overused in so many clichè movies. But Tom Felton shows how great he is in diversity when it comes to acting.

.

.

Sorry for my rant but sometimes you just have to tell how you feel. When I was typing this I was like "Wow I wrote this stuff?" and then at the end it was like "Woah, my writing skills have gone crappy." Yeah my writing skills are really inconsistent and only appears when I'm inspired. Well till next time!

XOXO

~L


End file.
